hhswgfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nell Indigo
Ona Mutura, besser unter dem Pseudonym Nell Indigo bekannt, war eine Schmugglerin, Kleinkriminelle und Glücksritterin zur Zeit des Großen Galaktischen Krieges und der Ära des Wiederaufbaus. Sie war in speziellen Kreisen dafür bekannt nur Aufträge anzunehmen, die ihren merkwürdigen Vorstellungen entsprachen und war bei der Wahl ihrer Arbeitgeber wählerisch. Unter anderem arbeitete sie neben der Exchange auch für das Huttenkartell, mehrere Pazaak-Syndikate, einige Geheimdienste und die Schwarze Sonne. Obwohl sie sich in der Unterwelt nicht durch besonderen Erfolg oder weitreichende Coups verdient machte, hatte Nell das Talent stets eine Rolle in bedeutsamen Ereignissen zu spielen und war sogar in den Reihen des Orden der Jedi bekannt. Biografie Frühe Jahre Schüler:"Na schau mal wer da kommt. Ona-Fickfresse-Mutura. Ona: "Du hast "Fick dich" falsch ausgesprochen. Finger weg von ihm, du Knalltüte." Ona verteidigt ihren Bruder vor älteren Mitschülern. Ona Mutura wurde im Jahr 22 VGK auf Wroona als Tochter von Flynt und Zeha Mutura geboren, die am Rande der Bruchwüste eine Ranch unterhielten. Obwohl sie weder das jüngste noch das älteste ihrer acht Geschwisterkinder war, bereitete sie dem bodenständigen Rancherpaar mit sicherheit den meisten Ärger. Ona war bereits als Kind ein außergewöhnlich trotziger Wildfang und so war es kein Wunder, dass sie sich im hochpubertierenden Alter von 14 Jahren zu einem Problemkind avancierte. Obwohl sie ihre Schulzeit rückwirkend als sehr positiv in Erinnerung haben würde, kann man von ihren damaligen Lehrkräften nicht dasselbe behaupten: Onas schulische Leistungen waren zwar gerade gut genug, um nicht durch die Schulleitung abserviert zu werden aber gleichzeitig auch so schlecht, dass selbst ihr Vater, der sein Gewerbe eigentlich als ungelernter Wanderarbeiter begonnen hatte, nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. Zudem zeigte sie keinerlei Respekt vor Autoritäten, weder institutioneller Art (in Form der Lehrerschaft), als auch nicht-förmlicher Art (in Form der beliebten SchülerInnen). Ona nutzte jede noch so kleine Gelegenheit um sich als risikoliebende, verantwortungslose und bestenfalls widerwillige Schülerin zu profilieren. Ona wurde häufig zum Zentrum handfester Streitigkeiten und erstritt sich dabei einen mehr oder weniger respektablen Ruf als "Rächerin der Unbeliebten", da sie sich häufig mit der selbst erklärten Schulhofelite anlegte, auch wenn diese älter, größer oder stärker als sie war. Trotz ihrer Fehler hatte Ona ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihren Geschwistern, insbesondere zu ihrem kleinen hochbegabten Bruder, Boha. Während andere Mädchen in ihrem Alter ihre Weiblichkeit entdeckten, entdeckte Ona, dass der Verkäufer des Schulkiosks gerne ein Nachmittagsschläfchen machte, eine perfekte Gelegenheit um die damals sehr beliebten Lazerbusters-Holo-Sammelkarten zu stehlen. Ona war als Jugendliche Leadsängerin und Gitarristin in der von ihr gegründeten Deathcore-Band "The Nights Game", wurde aber gegen Ende des Bestehens auf die Position der Bassistin verdrängt. Grund dafür war ein Skandal, der durch die Behauptung eines Konzertbesuchers entstand, die Leadsängerin hätte während des laufenden Konzerts auf sie uriniert. Obwohl die Behauptung durch den Videomitschnitt entkräftet wurde, hinterließen der Strafprozess und die kurzfristige mediale Öffentlichkeit einen starken Eindruck auf die junge Erwachsene, die ihre Eindrücke im letzten von ihr geschriebenen Album "Brisburn" verarbeitete. Dazu entdeckte Ona ihre Leidenschaft für technische Spielereien und die risikoreichen "low-atmosphere"-Swoop-Rennen (LARs). Bald entwickelte Ona, die abgesehen von einem Hovertraktor noch nie ein Fahrzeug gefahren hatte, die fixe Idee, selbst ein LAR gewinnen zu wollen. Als sie auf einem Schrotthaufen unweit der Farm ihrer Eltern ein aussortiertes Bike fand, hielt Ona dies für einen Wink des Schicksals. Mit einer bemerkenswerten Hartnäckigkeit und einem Ehrgeiz, für den jeder ihrer Lehrer getötet hätte, sammelte Ona für ihr Alter ein enormes Wissen über Funktion und Bau von Swoops an und machte sich daran, das Bike, welches sie Queen of Wroona taufte, heimlich zu reparieren. Aufgrund seiner Intelligenz, wurde Boha häufig das Ziel der Schikane älterer Mitschüler. Als Ona ihn eines Tages vor einer zünftigen Tracht Prügel bewahrte, in dem sie genau diese selber einsteckte, beschloss sie, ihn in ihr Geheimnis einzuweihen. In einem ungewohnten Anfall von pädagogischem Pflichtbewusstsein, hielt es Ona für ihre Pflicht ihren Bruder dazu zu bringen, seine Schüchternheit erfolgreich abzulegen. Dazu reifte in ihr der fragwürdige Plan heran, ihn zu ihrem Co-Piloten in ihrem ersten LAR zu machen. Obwohl Reue nicht zu ihren sonderlich ausgeprägten Charakterzügen gehörte, sollte Ona später nichts mehr als diese Idee bereuen. Unter Aufwendung all ihrer jugendlichen Überzeugungskraft, stimme Boha der aberwitzigen Idee schließlich zu, wahrscheinlich nur um Ruhe vor seiner penetranten Schwester zu haben. Schließlich wurde aus Onas Traum ein Albtraum, als ein vermeidbarer technischer Defekt zu einem schweren Unfall und einem Absturz aus der oberen Atmosphäre führte, bei dem ihr kleiner Bruder schwer verletzt wurde. Die Konsequenzen seiner Verletzung stellten einen tiefen Einschnitt in Onas Leben dar. Onas Eltern kamen widerwillig zu dem Schluss, dass Onas Streiche eine Gefahr für ihre Geschwister und ihre Familie geworden waren. Um zu verhindern, dass sich ein solches Unglück wiederholt, wurde Ona in die Obhut eines spezialisierten Internats auf Mondkolonie Ionos XI gegeben, welche im selben Sonnensystem wie Wroona lag. Arbeit für die Handelsgilden Im Dienste der wroonianischen Excor-Gilde wurde Ona zur privaten Sicherheitskraft ausgebildet und lernte zahlreiche spezielle Nahkampftechniken kennen. Im Gegensatz zur schulischen Laufbahn legte Ona hierfür eine beängstigende Begeisterung an den Tag. Ihr Liebe zum aufregenden Alltag einer Sicherheitskraft brachten ihr mindestens genauso viele Beförderungen wie Suspendierungen vom Dienst ein. Ona machte ihr berufliches Auf-der-Stelle-treten jedoch nichts aus. Bei der Aufklärung eines Mords an einem Jedi-Berater der Excor-Gilde arbeitete sie zudem mit den Jedi Ry Pan und seinem Padawan Retzu Pan zusammen. Nach der Zeit nahm Onas Begeisterung für ihre Arbeit jedoch nach und nach ab und sie wandte sich in ihrer Freizeit zusehend ausschweifenderen und extravaganten Aktivitäten zu. Die risikobereite Ona verfolgte zahlreiche gefährliche Hobbies und verbrachte viel Zeit in zahlreichen wroonianischen Bordellen auf der Suche nach dem ultimativen Kick. So gewann Ona zahlreiche illegale Swoop-Straßenrennen mit stark modifizierten Swoop-Bikes, nahm am wroonianischen Predatorbrawl teil, welches Nahkämpfe gegen diverse Wildtiere beinhaltete und verschwendete einen Großteil ihres Geldes in immer exotischere Drogen. Excor tolerierte Onas Ausschweifungen solange sie brauchbare Ergebnisse lieferte. Ihre Drogensucht sollte schließlich jedoch das endgültige Ende ihrer Karriere besiegeln. Wenige Minuten vor Beginn einer wichtigen Mission fanden Excor-Einheiten die abwesende Ona ihren Aufputschmittelrausch nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet in einer Seitengasse unweit ihrer Wohnung ausschlafen. Die Exchange Ona verlor nicht nur Wohnort und ihren Beruf, sondern auch den Respekt der wroonianischen Gesellschaft. Die Verzweiflung über ihre Misslage trieb Ona weiter in die Arme des Drogenrauschs. Schon bald erwies sich die Finanzierung ihrer Sucht für die arbeitslose Ona als ernstzunehmendes Problem, hatte ihr die Gilde doch ein mindestens fünfjähriges Berufsausübungsverbot auferlegt. Ona sah sich gezwungen ihre Standards zu senken und rutschte nach und nach in die Unterwelt Wroonias ab. Dort arbeitete sie als Informatin für diverse Syndikate, prostituierte sich zeitweise oder verband beide Tätigkeiten miteinander, stets nur den nächsten Rausch vor Augen. Ona schämte sich für das, was sie geworden war, war jedoch unfähig, den Teufelskreis ihrer Sucht alleine zu durchbrechen. An ihrem tiefsten Punkt versuchte die aufgeputschte und völlig verwirrte Ona eine wroonianische Bank zu überfallen, wurde jedoch umgehend festgenommen. Der wochenlange Aufenthalt im Gefängnis stellte für Ona einen schmerzhaften und unfreiwilligen, kalten Entzug dar. Zwei Dinge halfen ihr über die schwere Zeit hinwegzukommen: Ein, ironischerweise durch Onas Mitwirken als Sicherheitskraft, inhaftierter Anwerber der Exchange namens Gaek Vroll und seine extravaganten Geschichten über die Schmugglerin Nell Indigo und die Guild of Glorious Mercenaries. Nell Indigo wurde Onas Vor- und Rollenbild und sie durchstand ihren Entzug mit neuer Energie. Als sie entlassen wurde, versuchte sie erst ein normales Leben wiederaufzubauen, dies scheiterte jedoch durch das Berufsausübungsverbot, dass durch Onas Gefängnisaufenhalt auf eine lebenslängliche Dauer verlängert wurde. Ona besann sich auf Vrolls Geschichten und ließ sich von der Exchange anheuern. Für diese arbeitete sie fortan unter dem Pseudonym "Nell Indigo" als flexible Schlägerin, Schuldeneintreiberin und Türsteherin. Für den Geheimdienst und Io-Sol Im Dienst der Exchange bereiste Nell die Galaxis und lernte zahlreiche neue Welten und Personen kennen. Das Reisen gefiel Nell außerordentlich gut und war einer der Hauptgründe, weswegen sie so lange für die Exchange arbeitete. In dieser Zeit arbeitete Nell auf einer Mission auf Saleucami mit dem notorischen sullustanischen Brandstifter Garm-eel zusammen. Im Verlauf der Mission überlebte sie Garm-eels pyromanischen Ausbrüche nur sehr knapp und trug eine verbrannte Augenbraue davon, die sie den Rest ihres Leben begleiten sollte. Auf Corellia wurde Nell schließlich vom imperialen Geheimdienst rekrutiert. Nell sprach nie über das Angebot, das sie zur Verräterin an der Exchange werden ließ, spielte dem imperialen Geheimdienst jedoch seitdem regelmäßig Informationen in die Hände und führte auf dessen Geheiß mehrere Missionen aus. So wurde sie auf das Oberhaupt des "Schwarze-Sonne"-Syndikats, einen Mirilaner namens Io-Sol Koth angesetzt, welches dafür bekannt war seine zahlreichen Ehefrauen schon nach kurzer Zeit zu vergiften um an ihre Besitztümer zu gelangen. Nell errang Io-Sols Vertrauen, stieg zum Vigo für Unterwelthandel auf und endete schließlich in einer mehr oder weniger romantischen Beziehung mit dem Mirialaner. Nell als Freiberuflerin Io-Sols hingebungsvolle Vereinnahmung mit der langfristigen Planung des Stichtags-Plans belastete die Beziehung der beiden Unterweltgrößen jedoch schon bald. Nell warf ihrem selbstgewählten Lebensgefährten einen, in ihrem Millieu gänzlich unangebrachten Idealismus vor während Io ihren Mangel an diesem beklagte. Im Zuge des Streits wurde Nell gewaltätig, sodass Rossa der Barbar ihr den Arm brechen musste, um sie vom Mord an Io abzuhalten. Io-Sol setzte Nell umgehend auf die Straße. Ihrer Stellung und ihrer erstklassigen Unterweltkontakte beraubt blieb Nell nichts anderes übrig, als erneut ein neues Leben unter einem neuen Namen zu beginnen. Da sie von Unterwelthandel, Mordaufträgen und schnöder Schmuggelei die Nase voll hatte, schlug Nell einen neuen Weg ein und verließ Coruscant erneut. Unter diversen Pseudonymen baute sich die Wroonianerin einen Ruf als beste Wahl für die "Beschaffung besonderer Gegenstände, die Erfüllung spezieller Wünsche und Überbringerin schlechter Nachrichten" auf. Diese vage Formulierung schloß neben Grabräuberei und hochbrisantem Kunstraub auch die merkwürdigsten Aufträge wie den illegalen Schmuggel gefährlicher Haustiere und ähnliche Kuriositäten mit ein. Nell bewies sich als außerordentlich flexibel und nahm vor allem Aufträge an, die ihren merkwürdigen Interessen entsprachen und ihr besonders abenteuerlich erschienen. Diese erwiesen sich jedoch trotz ihres Nischencharakters als nicht immer wirtschaftlich, sodass Nells Auskommen relativ bescheiden blieb. Was Nell nicht für ihre Lebenserhaltung benötigte, investierte sie in große Mengen des neu aufgekommenden Narkotikums Sikhoid-Curr. Ihr ausuferndes Konsumverhalten umfasste auch den Konsum des sehr gefährlichen und selbst in der Szene weitgehend unbeliebten Aufputschers Ptherodyzitamin, welches die Reizrezeption des Gehirns beschleunigt und dadurch krampfartige Anfälle auslösen kann. Über die Dealerszene kam Nell in Kontakt mit dem Dunklen Jedi Ka'yu Basai, der sich in sie verliebte und in ihr ein Verantwortungsgefühl auslöste, das ein zweites Abrutschen in die Suchtspirale verhinderte. Gemeinsam gelang es den Beiden ihre gravierenden Suchtprobleme in den Griff zu bekommen, obwohl Nell ihren Sikhoid-Konsum durch den Gebrauch von Sik-Narkostäbchen substituieren musste um dies zu erreichen. Nell beschloss gemeinsam mit Ka'yu nach Coruscant zurückzukehren und verdingte sich dort als Söldnerin. Da ihr das Berufsrisiko dabei zu niedrig erschien, betrog sie in ihrer Freizeit ahnungslose Passanten beim Hütchenspiel auf einer der obersten Ebenen der Stadt, gerade in Rufweite der Polizeiwache. Die Coruscant-Krise Dabei traf sie wenige Wochen später zufälligerweise auf die Jedi-Padawan Masha Shryne, die ihre Fähigkeiten benutzte um Nell des Betrugs zu überführen. Die Jahre danach In der Zeit kurz nach der Coruscant-Krise lebte Nell gemeinsam mit Kana Indigo auf der gekaperten Ghosts of the Future und blieb fast ein ganzes Jahr lang größtenteils inaktiv. Wahrscheinlich widmete sie sich in dieser Zeit vermehrt Kanas Erziehung und nahm nur kleinere Jobs auf diversen Rim-Welten an, um ihren Lebensunterhalt zu bestreiten. Außerdem ist davon auszugehen, dass die Kriminelle nach ihrer aufsehenerregenden Beteiligung in den Ereignissen der Coruscant-Krise, vorerst ihre Spuren verwischen wollte. Gemeinsam mit ihrer adoptierten Tochter versuchte Nell ein mehr oder weniger normales Leben zu führen. Während Kana eine Regelschule besuchte, blieb Nell auf der Ghosts of the Future, die zu ihrem Heim geworden war und versuchte sich von Kriminalität und Drogenkonsum gleichermaßen fernzuhalten. Dies gelang ihr jedoch nur mit mäßigem Erfolg; immer wieder verlangten die hohen Studiengebühren und der teure, Treibstoffprototyp ihres Raumschiffs eine Geldquelle. Obwohl sie es Kana gegenüber nie eingestand, genoss Nell die kurzen Episoden krimineller Aktivität als willkommene Abwechslung zum Dauerkonsum zahlreicher deklassierter Holoserien, obwohl sie in der Folge rutschte Nell nicht nur in eine weitere sehr gefährliche Drogensucht rutschte, sondern sich auch ihre schwere Gesichtsverletzung zuzog. Im Zuge einer solchen Aktion wurde Nell auf Tatooine mit der Bewachung eines Drogenumschlags in der Siedlung Mos Alditch betraut. Im Zuge dieser Aufgabe traf sie auf die Jedi-Padawane Zyra Varos und Jin Madi, weigerte sich aber die beiden Minderjährigen entgegen ihrer Aufgabe auszuschalten. Stattdessen half sie in einer halsbrecherischen Akton bei der Befreiung ihres Meisters, des Jedi Sorand Stormsailer. In einem Kampf gegen einen angeheuerten mandalorianischen Schädeljäger verdiente sie sich die Dankbarkeit der kleinen Gruppe. Nell schaffte es die Jedi zu überreden, sie nach Tython mitzunehmen, einen Planeten den sie als aufregendes und sagenumwobenes Ziel touristischen Interesses betrachtete. Als Sicherheitsmaßnahme wurde die Kriminelle während der Reise entwaffnet und gefesselt, eine Tatsache, die die unabhängige Wroonianerin wenig schätzte. Insbesondere der Verlust ihres Substitutionsstoffes machte ihr schwer zu schaffen und in der Folge litt sie an den schwerwiegenden Folgen eines gefährlichen kalten Entzugs. Während ihrer Anwesenheit auf Tython kleidete Nell sich wie eine Jedi und nahm am Training der Jünglinge teil, wirbelte aber vor allem durch undenkbares Fehlverhalten, ungewollte Respektlosigkeit und mangelndes Benehmen viel Staub auf. Ihr längeres Verweilen auf dem Planeten war lediglich den zahlreichen gut gemeinten Interventionen ihrer Freundin Masha Shryne geschuldet, die sie im Tempel seit langer Zeit erneut traf. Nells charakterstarke Art ließ sie nach wenigen Tagen in eine Zelle wandern, machte sie jedoch gleichwohl besonders bei den jüngeren Jedi-Jünglingen und Padawanen beliebt, die ihren konventionsbefreiten Humor heimlich zu schätzen lernten. Zwecks der Erhaltung der allgemeinen Tempelmoral sah sich Großmeister Kazuro Saito jedoch schließlich gezwungen, die blaue Unruhestifterin des Planetens zu verweisen, obwohl diese Sorand versprochen hatte, ihn und seine Padawane bei der nächsten Mission zu begleiten. Nach Nells Episode im Jedi-Tempel, konfrontierte sie Kana jedoch mit der Verantwortungslosigkeit ihres Tuns. Verschwinden "Ihr seid hier falsch. Ich weiß nicht, wo Eure blaue Freundin ist." Fen Tahiri zu Kana Indigo Die beiden einigten sich mehr oder weniger zufriedenstellend darauf, einen letzten Raubzug zu unternehmen, der sie für die nächsten Dekaden finanzieren und damit ein Leben in relativer Normalität garantieren sollte. Kana stimmte zu, erwartete jedoch nicht, dass Nell mehrere Tonnen und damit fast der gesamte Vorrat, der neu aufkommendenen Designerdroge Ceph von einem der gefährlichsten Neuaufsteiger der Drogenszene, dem Baron, stehlen würde. Der Baron, von dem Diebstahl wenig begeistert, ließ Nell entführen und foltern um herauszufinden, wo sie die Drogen versteckte. Kana gelang es mit der Hilfe zahlreicher Bekannter und Freunde Nells, darunter Fen Tahiri, Aevian Ryke, Masha Shryne und dem sarkastischem, androgynen Bordcomputer der Ghosts of the Future, Annelou, Nell zu finden und aus ihrer Misere zu retten. Die Reise führte sie auf Kollisionskurs mit dem coruscantischen Geheimdienst, dem Panoptikum, ließ sie mit der übermenschlichen Entität Aegis aneinander geraten und Kana auf der kaum erforschten Welt Meridian stranden. Schließlich gelang es ihr jedoch Nell aus den Fängen des Kartells zu befreien, welches sie auf einer verlassenen Forschungsstation über Meridian gefangen gehalten hatte. Die Freude war jedoch von kurzer Dauer; Die Wroonianerin war im Kerker des Aerial-Kartells systematisch unter Drogen gesetzt und auch gefoltert worden und befand sich bei ihrer Rettung in einem kritischen Zustand. Letztendlich gelang Kana es jedoch, Nells geistige Gesundheit mithilfe ihrer telepathischen Fähigkeiten und der speziellen Ausrüstung der Ghosts wiederherzustellen, einen Vorgang den sie im Nachhinein als "verwirrend" bezeichnete. Weg der Besserung Nach ihrer Rettung willigte Kana widerwillig ein, sich während des anstehenden Ceph-Entzugs in einer spezialisierten Einrichtung behandeln zu lassen. Sicherheitshalber und zu ihrem Verdruss ließ ihre Adoptivtochter sie trotzdem zwangseinweisen. Der Entzug und die Zeit nach ihrer Entlassung sollten in vieler Hinsicht einen Neubeginn für die Drogensüchtige bedeuten. Auch wenn sie sich gegen die Erwachsenenpädagogik der behandelnden Ärztin mit Zähnen und Klauen wehrte und mehrmals aus der Klinik ausbrach (nur um zitternd auf diversen Parkbanken wieder eingefangen zu werden), gelang es Nell letztendlich ihre tiefe Abneigung gegen Bevormundung zu überwinden und die Therapie erfolgreich abzuschließen. Dies war nicht zuletzt ein Teilverdienst der alkoholkranken (und schwangeren) Fen Tahiri, die sich während ihres Entzugs ein Zimmer mit der blauen Mitpatientin teilte. Schon bald unterstützen sich die beiden Frauen, die trotz völlig anderer Biographien ähnliche Lebenserfahrungen gemacht hatten gegenseitig, wurden Freunde, dann (trotz Nells ständiger Beteuerungen keine homosexuelle Ader zu besitzen) Liebhaber. So war Nell bei der Geburt Fens Sohnes Varian anwesend, eine Erfahrung nach der sie weit vom Gedanken ans Kinderkriegen abrückte. In der Klinik gewann Nell auch viel ihrer früheren Beweglichkeit, Ausdauer und Sportlichkeit zurück und erlangte ein bis dahin nie gekanntes Körperbewusstsein. Nach zwei Jahren disharmonischer Beziehung trennten sich die Wege der beiden Frauen im Streit. Irgendwann nach Ende der Beziehung nahm Nell eine ungeliebte Stelle am Tresen der intergalaktisch bekannten Fast-Food Kette Chika-Tasi. Da sie auf ihrem Schiff lebte und jahrelang schwarz parkte, reichte der magere Lohn zur Deckung ihrer Unterhaltskosten. Selbstständigkeit Nach knapp einem Jahr versteigerte Nell die immer noch hochmoderne Ghosts of the Future. Da es sich um eine Spezialanfertigung des republikanischen Geheimdiensts handelte, erzielte das Schiff, welches ihr und Kana jahrelang als Heimat gedient hatte, einen beachtlichen Preis. Mit dem Erlös beschloss die Wroonianerin, einen Schlussstrich unter ihre kriminelle Vergangenheit zu setzen. Sie erstand einen gebrauchten Acklay-Frachter, den sie Ricochet taufte und begann eine Karriere als unabhängige Frachterpilotin. Mit der stark modifizierten Ricochet gelang es Nell, sich im Segment der Expresstransporte zu etablieren. Gelegentlich ließ Nell ihren Frachter und ihre Dienste als Pilotin auch für private Überflüge chartern. So brachte sie die Jedi Bendak Corra und Alaric Thiac auf den abgelegenen Planeten Sakuub, wo sie kurzzeitig einen Teil ihres Urlaubs verbrachte. Charakter Persönlichkeit "Das Leben ist ein Spiel in dem sich nur der Sieger Selbstgefälligkeit erlauben kann." Nell Indigo war eine lebensfrohe und optimistische Person, die großen Gefallen daran fand, andere Leute zum Lachen zu bringen. Sie war sich für keinen Witz zu schade, selbst wenn er auf ihre eigenen Kosten ging und behielt diese humorvolle Art selbst in Extremsituationen bei. In vielen Dingen entsprach die wilde Nell dem Klischee eines Wroonianers, da sie außerordentlich reiselustig und risikobereit war. Die Wahl ihrer Aufträge als Freiberuflerin passte sich daran an. Nell sah neben persönlichen Gewinn ihren Spaß als eines der wichtigsten Kriterien dafür an, ob sie einen Auftrag annahm oder nicht. Dabei war sie sogar bereit ihre materiellen Interessen für beispielsweise einen außergewöhnlich interessanten Auftrag zurückzustellen. Trotz ihrer optimistischen und leichtherzigen Art war Nell durchaus gewaltbereit und in bestimmten Grenzen bereit für ihre Eigeninteressen zu töten. Nell zeigte dabei keine Grausamkeit, aber auch kaum Gnade für ihre Opfer. Außerdem war sie durch die Erlebnisse in ihrer Vergangenheit zumindest soweit gegen den Anblick von Gewalt und Missbrauch abgestumpft, dass sie ihre lebensfrohe Art selbst in Angesicht des Terrors des Jahrs 4 VGK beibehalten konnte. Zudem hatte Nell keine Probleme damit, sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen. Obwohl es selten den Anschein hätte, als näme die Wroonianerin überhaupt etwas ernst, hielt sich Nell mit eiserner Vehemenz an ihre wenigen Prinzipien; so wendete sie beispeilswiese niemals Gewalt gegenüber Kindern an und tat ihr Möglichstes um diese aus ihren Angelegenheiten fern zu halten. Nell war sehr spontan und lebte fast ausschließlich in der Gegenwart. Sie bedauerte wenig und sinnierte selten über die Vergangenheit oder die Zukunft nach. Sie bezeichnete sich selbst als "realistische Optimistin". Diese Sorglosigkeit über ihre eigene Zukunft machte sie zwar unberechenbar, aber auch wenig vorrausschauend. Ihre Unberechenbarkeit und ihre äußerst niedrige Hemmschwelle für Peinlichkeiten aller Art, retteten ihr mehrmals das Leben, erzeugten sie doch stets ungeplante, verwirrende und äußerst irritierende Situationen in denen sie oft durch schieres Glück die Oberhand gewinnen konnte. Sie vermied es über ihre Vergangenheit zu sprechen und verlangte dies auch von niemanden sonst. Wie den meisten Wroonianern war auch Nell Indigo eine natürliche Abneigung gegen Autoritäten und Regierungen zu eigen, die sie in ihrem kriminellen Tun bestärkte. Mutmaßlich lagen die Gründe für diese Abneigung in ihrer Vergangenheit verborgen. Der bisexuellen Nell wohnte eine gewisse hedonistische Ader inne, die bei ihrer Arbeit als Freiberuflerin jedoch allmählich an Bedeutung verlor. Nell war eine standfeste Konsumentin alkoholischer Getränke und besaß aufgrund eines genetischen Fehlers eine vergrößerte Leber. Aus diesem Grund war sie während ihrer Zeit als junge Erwachsene auf Partys ebenso beliebt, wie berüchtigt. Außerdem kämpfte sie stets mit ihrer Drogensucht, ebenfalls einem Relikt ihrer Vergangenheit, die sie nur über den Konsum von Sik-Narkostäbchen in Maßen halten konnte. Fähigkeiten "Ich bin vielleicht nicht clever genug um alles zu schaffen, aber ich bin auf jeden Fall dumm genug um alles zu versuchen." Nell Indigo war eine überzeugende und selbstbewusste Person und nutzte ihre Wirkung auf andere Leute um ihre eigenen Ziele zu erreichen. So war Nell eine humorvolle Person und eine gute Unterhalterin, die andere durch ihre eigenartig charmante und liebenswürdige Offenheit in der Regel schnell für sich gewinnen konnte. Sie war zwar nicht übermäßig gebildet, verfügte jedoch über einen hervorragenden Orientierungssinn und ein großes "Gassenwissen", die ihr beim Überleben in der Unterwelt halfen. Nell Indigo war eine gnadenlose und überzeugte Straßenkämpferin, die keine schmutzige Technik als unter ihrer Würde betrachtete. Als ehemalige Sicherheitskraft besaß sie eine Nahkampfausbildung, die sie später durch ein breites Repertoire an Straßentricks erweiterte. Dadurch wurde Nell selbst waffenlos zu einer gefährlichen Kämpferin. Trotz dieser Fähigkeiten nutzte sie in erster Linie ihre beiden modifizierten DH-17 Blasterpistolen um sich ihren Feinden unter Feuerschutz zu nähern und sie dann in Nahkämpfe zu verwickeln, in denen sie meistens die Oberhand gewinnen konnte. Nells Spezialisierung auf den Kampf mit ihren Vibromessern führte beispielsweise auch dazu, dass sie in Gesprächen immer sehr nah an den Gesprächspartner herantrat. In den Jahren nach der Coruscant-Krise tauschte sie ihre beiden Blaster gegen die als Tonfa nutzbaren A180-Blasterpistolen aus. Zudem kämpfte Nell mit außergewöhnlicher Hartnäckigkeit, bezog stets die Umgebung in ihren Kampf mit ein und war außerordentlich akrobatisch. Ihr instinktgesteuertes Kampfverhalten machten sie unberechenbar, ein Vorteil der ihr mehr als einmal das Leben rettete. Nell hatte moderate Flugangst und war nicht in der Lage ein Raumschiff außerhalb eines Orbits zu fliegen. Nell gelangte nach seinem Tod in Besitz der beiden Lichtschwerter von Ka'yu Basai; ein blaues Dualphasen-Lichtschwert, sowie ein kurzes Shoto-Lichtschwert mit roter Klinge. Da sie jedoch weder eine Machtnutzerin, noch im Kampf mit Lichtschwertern ausgebildet war, nutzte sie die legendären Waffen meist auf brachiale Weise als Türöffner und in Extremsituationen zur Einschüchterung. Da sie es für angebracht hielt, schenkte sie die rote Klinge ihrer Tochter zum Geburtstag. Nell besaß ein großes Repertoire an fremdsprachigen Flüchen und kreativen Beleidigungen unter der Gürtellinie, welches sie in ihrer Freizeit stets erweiterte. Außer Basic beherrschte sie nur Huttisch und einen breiten wroonianischen Slang. Äußeres "Du bist 'ne Frau?" "Bingo. Und du bist 'n Idiot." Nell und einer ihrer Klienten. Nell Indigo hatte eine durchschnittliche Körpergröße und einen schlanken, eher sehnigen Körperbau. Ihre weibliche Gestalt verbarg sie sorgfältig unter ihrer Kleidung, so dass nur ihre schlanke Figur und ihr Gesicht sie als Frau zu erkennen gaben. Nell besaß die typische blaue Haut eines Wroonianers, welche eines ihrer auffälligsten Merkmale darstellte. Zudem hatte sie lange, schwarze und unordentliche Locken, die ihr bis weit über die Schultern reichten und ihr eher unauffälliges Gesicht umrahmten. Dieses hob sich nur durch eine verbrannte Augenbraue und den ausgeprägten Lachfalten um die hellblauen Augen von einem durchschnittlichen Frauengesicht ab. Zudem besaß Nell volle, aber ständig ausgetrocknete Lippen und zeigte tiefe Grübchen, wenn sie lachte. Nell wohnte eine natürliche Wildheit und lebensfrohe Art inne, die einen großen Teil ihrer äußerlichen Schönheit ausmachte und in dieser fast verkörpert wurde. Nell auffälligstes Kleidungsstück war der dünne, abgetragene und fußknöchellange Mantel, der in der Innenseite über zahlreiche, selbstgenähte Taschen verfügte. Aus unbekannten Gründen hing Nell sehr an diesem Mantel, den sie fast immer trug. Unter dem Mantel trug sie eine Art zerschlissene, offene Weste und ein zerknittertes Hemd, auf dem diverse Ketten auffällig zur Geltung kamen. Nell trug eine enge, aber nicht hautenge Hose, die von einem selbstgefertigten Doppelgürtel an Ort und Stelle gehalten wurde. In diesem befand sich auch der Holster für eine ihrer beiden Blaster. Den anderen Holster hatte sie sich um das rechte Bein geschnallt. An ihrem linken Bein trug sie eine Art leichte Panzerung auf Kniehöhe. Das Bild vollendeten zwei solide, aber unauffällige Stiefel in denen sich Messer verbargen, fingerlose Handschuhe aus einem engen, lederartigen Material und unauffällige rote Ohrringe. Ihre Kleidungswahl gab Nell ein authentisches und lässig-verwegenes Erscheinungsbild, das leicht über ihre Gefährlichkeit hinwegtäuschte. So trug sie statt Unterwäsche eng gebundene Abbinder, damit ihr Körperbau sie im Nahkampf nicht behinderte. Diese Echani-Technik hemmte zudem den Körperwuchs an den betreffenden Stellen. In den Nachwehen der Coruscant-Krise erlitt Nell durch eine von ihr ausgelöste Explosion eine schwere Gesichtsverletzung, als sie versuchte einen Sprengsatz zu rauchen. Die Gesichtshaut ihrer linken Gesichtshälfte musste in der Folge durch synthetisch hergestellte Kunsthaut ersetzt werden. Diese war von einer dunkleren Färbung, als der Rest ihrer Haut; nach Nells Angaben war ihr Farbton "nicht mehr auf Lager." Da ihre Kleidung eher pragmatisch als körperbetont war, wurde Nell insbesondere nach ihrer Gesichtsverletzung häufiger für einen femininen Mann gehalten. Beziehungen Masha Shryne "Nein. Ich habe nur einen grenzwertigen Humor." Nell zu Masha Shryne auf die Frage, ob sie wahnsinnig sei. Nell lernte Masha kurz vor der Coruscant-Krise kennen, als diese sie des Betrugs überführte. Über die Tatsache ihr unrechtmäßig erworbenes Geld verloren zu haben, heftete sie sich an ihre Fersen und so erlebten die beide den Terror, der den Beginn der Coruscant-Krise darstellte gemeinsam. Nell witterte sowohl ein Abenteuer, als auch die Chance an ihren verflossenen Liebhaber, Io-Sol persönlich, heranzukommen und schloß sich der jungen Jedi bereitwillig an. Die drollige und leicht reizbare Masha Shryne empfand sie gerade aufgrund ihrer Naivität und ihrer Weltfremde als amüsant, obwohl Masha eine solche positive Einstellung Nell gegenüber nicht so recht teilen wollte. Im Zuge einer abwegigen Odyssee durch die Unterwelt von Galactic City entwickelte sich eine Art Bindung zwischen dem ungleichen Duo. In der Zeit in der sich die beiden nicht in Lebensgefahr begaben, stritten sie sich meistens. Mashas Einstellungen bezüglich Kriminalität und wie mit ihr umzugehen sei waren dabei ebenso häufige Auslöser hitziger und vorwurfsvoller Debatten, wie Nells augenscheinliche Verantwortungslosigkeit. Nell rettete Masha charmanterweise mindestens genauso oft das Leben, wie sie es unnötig gefährdete. Die junge Jedi verwechselte ihr unverschämtes Glück mit Können und begann Nells verrückte Pläne bereitwillig zu akzeptieren und Gefallen am Umgang mit der eigenwilligen Wroonianerin zu finden. Nell tat ihrerseits ihr Bestes um Mashas kulturoptimistische Einstellung von der Republik und der Gesellschaft zu untergraben. Die Bindung zwischen den beiden wurde oft gefährdet, zum Beispiel durch den Tod Ka'yu Basais, für den Nell Masha verantwortlich machte. Trotz der dort erbrachten Opfer und der Vorwürfe die Nell Masha insgeheim machte wurde die Zeit auf Coruscant die gemeinsame Grundlage einer merkwürdigen Freundschaft zwischen der wankelmütigen Nell und der im Grunde prinzipientreuen Jedi, die auch in den Folgejahren trotz seltenen Kontakts nicht abriss. Als Nell im Jahr 8 NGK von einem Drogenkartell entführt wurde, machte sich Masha gemeinsam mit Kana Indigo auf um sie zu retten. Io-Sol Koth Ursprünglich als freie Agentin des imperialen Geheimdiensts auf den Erben der kriminellen Koth-Dynastie angesetzt, erregte Nells charakteristische Art bald die Aufmerksamkeit des zukünftigen Underlords der Schwarzen Sonne und die beiden gingen eine romantische Beziehung ein. Nell, die aufrichtig in den kühlen und distanzierten Mirialaner verliebt war, bewunderte ihn für seine Weitsicht und jenes planerische Talent, welches ihr vollkommen fehlte. Nichtsdestotrotz war die Beziehung zwischen den beiden von Anfang an holprig und konfliktreich. Die beiden Partner vertraten zum Einen völlig unterschiedliche Weltanschauungen, zum Anderen kursierten Gerüchte über das tödliche Schicksal der zahlreichen Ex-Frauen des Io-Sol Koth die Nells Misstrauen erweckten. Als diese erfuhr, dass Io an der Ausführung des Stichtag-Plans arbeitete, in denen sie als Vigo für Unterweldhandel keine unbedeutende Rolle zu spielen hatte, eskalierte die Situation zwischen den beiden. Nell, die sich Io-Sols Ideologie nicht unterwerfen wollte, versuchte ihn schließlich im Zuge eines Streits zu erstechen. Der Versuch scheiterte jedoch und Io-Sol ließ die wütende und auf Rache sinnende Nell auf die Straße setzen. Im Zuge der ausbrechenden Coruscant-Krise sah Nell ihre Gelegenheit gekommen, sich an Io-Sol zu rächen. Dieser hatte ihr gegenüber offensichtlich keine Skrupel mehr, brachte er sie bei einem Zusammenstoß in den unteren Ebenen doch fast um, was nur durch das Eingreifen Masha Shrynes verhindert wurde. Die Jagd nach Io-Sol durch die Unterwelt, aber auch ein langes Gespräch mit der merkwürdigen Präkognitiven Kana Indigo, brachten Nell jedoch dazu von den Rachegefühlen gegenüber Io-Sol abzulassen und ihm seine Taten zu verzeihen, so dass sich die beiden schließlich in Frieden trennten. Seitdem hatten Nell und Io-Sol keinen Kontakt mehr zueinander. Sentinel "Halt die Klappe, Aevi." Ona auf eine von Sentinels zahlreichen Verbesserungen. Ein Relikt aus Nells Vergangenheit war die gute Freundschaft zur Arkanier-Hackerin, die sich im Jahr 8 NGK als Sentinel ausgab. Sen war eine der wenigen Verbindungsstücke zu Nells bürgerlicher Vergangenheit, obwohl sie gegenüber Masha Shryne und Kana Indigo keine Worte über die Art ihrer Beziehung verlor. Sie deutete jedoch an, dass sie längere Zeit mit Nell zusammengearbeitet hätte und kannte ebenfalls ihren wahren Namen. Ka'yu Basai Der Dunkle Jedi Ka'yu Basai und die kriminelle Nell teilten die gemeinsame Sucht nach Ptherodyzitamin, einem gefährlichen Aufputschmittel, als sie sich in der Unterwelt von Nar Shaddaa kennenlernten. Über einige Beschaffungsdeals kamen sich die beiden Süchtigen näher und wurden schließlich Freunde. Die Freundschaft zu Ka'yu und die beidseitige Stütze ermöglichten es Nell ihre Sucht erfolgreich zu bekämpfen und ihren Drogenkonsum fortan durch Sik-Narkostäbchen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Was Nell für eine Freundschaft hielt, interpretierte Ka'yu jedoch als Liebe. Diese gestand er Nell und machte ihr einen romantischen Heiratsantrag, den die amüsierte Nell ausschlagen musste. Der verhinderte Antrag stand auch in Zukunft nicht zwischen der ungewöhnlichen Freundschaft des ehemaligen Jedi und ihr, die bis in die Coruscant-Krise anhielt. Dort bat Nell ihn aufgrund ihrer Verletzung um Hilfe und Ka'yu arbeitete auf ihre Bitte mit Masha Shryne zusammen, um in ein E-Werk einzubrechen. Ka'yu geriet in ein Duell mit Rossa, der den hervorragenden Kämpfer auf ungeklärte Weise tödlich verwunden konnte, woraufhin er in Mashas Armen starb. Die Nachricht über Ka'yus Tod erschütterte Nell in ihren Grundfesten und warfen sie in ein tiefes, emotionales Loch, vor dessen Hintergrund sie sich eine Überdosis setzte, die sie jedoch nicht nachhaltig bedrohte. Kana Indigo Mit Abstand die wichtigste Person in Nells Leben stellte ihre psionisch begabte Adoptivtochter dar, der sie bei ihrer Rettung in der Coruscant-Krise auf den Namen Kana taufte. Die antisoziale, in einem Labor aufgewachsene Präkognitive erblühte unter Nells Einfluss zu einer sarkastischen und kratzbürstigen und absolut verantwortungslosen jungen Frau. Trotz dieser Tatsache stellte ihre Tochter häufig die maßregelnde Komponente in ihrem merkwürdigen Mutter-Tochter-Gespann dar und verpasste Nell mehr als einmal einen Dämpfer. Nell und Kana hielten zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel und verbrachten ihr Außenseiterleben mehr oder weniger glücklich zusammen auf der Ghosts of the Future. Nell stellte die einzige Mutter dar, die Kana je gekannt hatte und versuchte in ihrer Erziehung ihr Bestes. Kana wusste dies mehr wertzuschätzen, als die meisten anderen ihrer gemeinsamen Bekannten und rettete Nell häufig das Leben. Nells charakterstarke Art erwies sich als sehr geeignet um den Charakter der unsozialen Epicanthix auf eine Art zu formen, die die meisten Eltern wohl in eine Ehetherapie getrieben hätte. Obwohl die Kommunikation zwischen den beiden oft auf Basis von Vorwürfen, Schimpfwörtern, sarkastischen Kommentaren oder sogar Beleidigungen stattfind, wurde der raue Umgang miteinander stets durch Nells hingebungsvolle Liebe für ihre Wahltochter entschärft. Durch die Mutternschaft Friede mit ihrer eigentlichen Familie schließen, hatte sie doch auf ihre Art erreicht, was diese sich immer für sie gewünscht hatten. Trivia *Nell ist begeisterte Konsumentin zahlreicher Holoserien; ihre Lieblingsserien sind Hovertales, eine Liebessoap, und Gunlimited, eine Actionserie die aus Qualitätsgründen nach 5 Staffeln eingestellt wurde. *Trotz widersprüchlicher Aussagen ist Nells Lieblingsfarbe grün und nicht blau; so behauptete sie Kana gegenüber einmal, sie wäre nur wegen seiner Hautfarbe mit Io-Sol Koth verlobt gewesen. *Nell ist ein Fan von Vahlk Deeron, der mit Abstand ihren Lieblingsschauspieler darstellt. *Nell hat sieben leibliche Geschwister, ist nach eigenen Aussagen jedoch das Witzigste ihrer Geschwisterkinder. *Nell ist viel gereist. Obwohl ihr Kultur nach eigener Aussage "Bauchschmerzen und Durchfall" bereitet, hat sie zahlreiche Museen und Orte touristischen Interesses besucht, wie beispielsweise die Zwanzig Wunder der Galaxis. *Im Laufe ihres Lebens hat sich Nell 13 Finger, 16 Rippen, 11 Rückenwirbel, viermal die Beine und zweimal die Nase gebrochen sowie unzählige größere und kleinere Verletzungen davon getragen. Daher ist sie in der Lage mit vielen ihrer Körperteilen ein unangenehmes Knacken zu erzeugen. *Im Zuge ihrer Ausbildung war Nell die zweitschlechteste Schützin auf der akademieweiten Rangliste. Die beiden schlechtesten Schützen erschienen betrunken zur Prüfung und wurden daher mit der schlechtesten Note bewertet. *Auf die Frage welche Spezies die interessantesten Partner stellen würde, antwortete Nell es seien die Feeorin. Kategorie:Alien Kategorie:Unterwelt Kategorie:Galaktische Republik